Doctor Drabbles
by rhpsdeadzonefan
Summary: Itty bitty prompt fills that are bigger on the inside! Originally from a larger multifandom collection. All prompts from Reddit's fanfiction subreddit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Originally part of a larger collection of multifandom drabbles, broken up by individual fandom here. All prompts from Reddit's Fanfiction subreddit. June 5: Absolutely nothing interesting is happening at all. Nothing. (Up to 500)

"Clara! Are you finished yet?" The Doctor was getting impatient and pacing around her apartment.

"Still working!" Came the reply from the teacher.

Clara was stationed at her kitchen table which had essays and tests sprawled out across it that she was marking. She was behind and trying to catch up before they went on another adventure.

"You know you can do that in the TARDIS," The Doctor offered as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. All of her toiletries were now scattered on and in her sink. He looked in the mirror, his gray curls looking a little wild and he frowned at his reflection.

"I told you, I can't concentrate and I've put these off long enough. Besides, the last time I did marking in the TARDIS, one of the papers ended up getting left on that space station we visited," Clara called out again, trying to focus. She pulled her eyes away from the paper she was grading when she heard a crash from the bathroom. "Everything alright in there, Doctor?"

"Fine!" He called out, still messing about with the things in her cabinets. "What is this contraption? Some sort of torture device? Why do you have a torture device?" He asked, poking his head out to the other room and holding up a gleaming metal device.

Clara looked over, shaking her head. "That's a curling iron, you silly man," She informed him with a small smile.

"Oh. Right. Yes, of course. Curling iron..." He still looked at it with uncertainty.

"It's for hair," Clara explained, seeing his look.

"Why would you want to torture your hair?"

Clara sighed. She knew that she was going to get nowhere on her work and the Doctor was just going to be more distracting the longer she let him be bored.

"How about we go out for a snack?" She suggested. "Some of that space ice cream you were telling me about?"

The Doctor gave her a look at that. "You can't just put space in front of everything, Clara," He teasingly admonished.

Clara got up from her makeshift work station and went with him towards the bedroom to the TARDIS. As she passed the bathroom, she looked in. "Doctor! Are you just going to leave everything like that?" Her things were strewn across the bathroom and the whole room was in a state of disarray.

"What? They're not my things," He said innocently. "So it's not my mess and I shouldn't touch it," The Doctor reasoned before giving her a smile as he snapped his fingers to open the TARDIS door.

What was she going to do about that man?


	2. Chapter 2

Full disclaimer: I haven't actually watched series 10 yet, but I've heard blind!Twelve is a thing and couldn't resist writing this. I also went over the word count. Oops? June 6: It is a scene of immeasurable, world appropriate, beauty that moves you character(s). Describe it and how it makes your characters feel, but you cannot use the words heard, felt, saw, tasted, or smelled—or any permutation of them. (Up to 300 Words)

The familiar _vworp vworp_ of the TARDIS rang out in the air and both husband and wife looked at one another with alarm. It couldn't be... could it? Surely it couldn't be. It had been so long and it wasn't possible, was it? Rose was up on her feet first and out the door, with her husband not far behind.

The Doctor wasn't sure where the TARDIS had deposited him this time and the sonic sunglasses weren't helping matters, the signal being distorted by something. He was alone, just taking a quick jaunt and letting the old girl take him where she may. Since losing his sight, she had tried taking him places where he might find some comfort.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and her husband nearly ran into her at the abrupt stop. There was the familiar blue box in front of them. A man with silver curls and sunglasses stepped out and Rose couldn't breathe. There he was. Even though the face had changed, it had to be him. She reached for her husband's hand, taking it in her own before stepping forward, needing the support.

"Hello?" The Doctor called out, Scottish accent cutting through the air between them. The sunglasses had relayed that there were two people in front of him and heading his way.

Rose's heart blossomed. "Doctor?" She asked, once they were closer and it was his turn to be stunned. He knew that voice. That voice that made his hearts ache, even after all this time. Why had the TARDIS brought him here? _How_ had she brought him here?

Without even giving him a chance to respond, Rose's arms were around him, enveloping him in a warmth he didn't know he needed. He'd been frozen for so long.

Rose's husband stood back, taking it in and allowing the pair their moment. The man before him wasn't him, not anymore. Their paths had diverged long ago but it seemed he needed Rose just as much. Doctor John Smith wouldn't dare deny either of them that. He could tell something was wrong but he couldn't quite place it yet.

Tears slipped from the Doctor's eyes behind the sonic sunglasses as he allowed his walls to come down to let Rose Tyler in again. He breathed her in, trying to take in every moment he had with her, memorizing everything from her scent to her touch. She was the most beautiful thing he couldn't see.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Set somewhere in series 10. May 21: Your character has a perfectly logical explanation for magical happenings. (200 Words) Bonus Another character isn't buying it (+200 words). And is out to prove it (+300 words)._

"Worms."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but did you just say _worms_?"

"Precisely, Bill!"

Bill looked at the gray haired man in confusion as he ran around the TARDIS, gathering things he thought they would need. "Like those memory worm things you told me about? How would memory worms be able to do something like this?"

"No. No, not the memory worms. These worms are older, smaller, _ancient_. They feed off the nutrients in the soil and they wiggle around. They only come out above ground when it rains and-"

"These are sounding an awful lot like regular worms," She said, dubious of where his explanation was going. "Little itty bitty squidgy squirmy worms wouldn't be able to make the ground glow like that, at least not that bright."

"That's because they're not regular worms. They're-"

"Magic?" Bill unhelpfully supplied. "They've gotta be magic, right? Like some sort of magic worms that make the ground glow and turn to green mush."

The Doctor was already putting on a special pair of boots that would help them to navigate the terrain affected by the worms and he held out a pair to his companion.

"They're not _magic_ worms. They're glow worms," He explained to her as she took the offered boots from him.

"Glow worms? Like those toys for toddlers?" She asked amused as she slipped on the special footwear. They'd already ruined their regular shoes and had nearly sank in the glowing ground. This would at least give them a sturdier base to walk on.

"Glow worms?" Nardole asked as he walked over to the pair. He was completely dressed head to toe in special gear, not taking any chances again. "Those toys come to life then? That's what's causing all this? I've seen those toys. Remember, that nursery that Lucy Fletcher had for Jennifer? That baby had one of those and it gave me the creeps," Nardole said with a shudder. "Always knew those things were trouble."

"Don't be such pudding brains," The Doctor grumbled to the two of them. "What are you wearing?" He asked Nardole, looking over his outfit. "Take off some of that gear unless you want to sink into the ground again," He warned him.

"I'd just prefer to be prepared this time," Nardole told him with a little huff.

"You can _prepare_ to completely sink if you've got that on," The Doctor said with a look. He grabbed his sonic sunglasses and put them on as Nardole was removing the bulk of the gear he'd put on his back.

"So glow worms then," Bill said, trying to get them all back on track. "If they are magic-"

"They aren't," The Doctor interjected.

"But if I can _prove_ they're magic..."

"We've been traveling for how long now and _this_ is the thing you argue me on? Whether or not glow worms are magic?" The Doctor asked with a sigh as he went to open the TARDIS doors. He began to lead the way out with Bill and Nardole not too far behind him. The ground was glowing and green, looking and feeling almost like radioactive oatmeal in its color and consistency.

"Well..." Bill paused, pondering it a minute. "Yeah, yeah, I think so. I just don't think anything that can do _this_ ," She paused and knelt down, touching the soil with one of her gloved hands. "It has to be something more magic than science."

"Y'know most magic is just science you humans haven't discovered yet," Nardole told her.

"So then technically I'm right. It _is_ magic!"

" _Technically_ , we're both right," The Doctor said, not wanting the magic versus science debate to distract them from what they were there for in the first place. The worms were a destructive force to be reckoned with and now that they were over active and ruining the planet they had landed on. They needed to figure out how to reign in the problem before the worms destroyed it completely. "Now, let's get to work."


	4. Dropping In On The Doctor Parts I & II

Originally written on Reddit. [WP] turns out most of those people who disappear every year go to their favorite fictional world, and this happened to you.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" I groaned as I tried to get my bearings. One moment I'd been waiting by myself at the bus stop and the next, I'd found myself falling through some sort of portal or maybe it was a vortex? Either way, I'd landed on my ass in an entirely different place. My body ached as I pulled myself up, looking myself over for injuries. Thankfully, there were none visible but I knew I'd be a little sore for a while.

"Are you alright?"

The voice startled me and I glanced around to see who it belonged to. It was incredibly familiar and very distinctly Scottish.

"Yeah, I think so. I just-" My voice caught in my throat as I saw the blue police box and the man standing in front of it. He had on his signature sunglasses and his grey curls were getting longer. " _Doctor_?" I breathed, barely able to believe it.

"You're familiar with me then?" He asked, looking a little confused as he walked over to my side.

"I, uh, of course," I stammered. Doctor Who was one of my favorite shows, but he wasn't playing the Doctor anymore and if he were the actor, I doubted he'd answer to that name. Maybe to entertain a child, but certainly not a grown woman.

"The TARDIS detected there have been a number of temporal disturbances here," He mentioned, before touching his sunglasses, which made that familiar sonic noise as he looked me over. "Perhaps I'd best get you into the TARDIS just to be certain there are no lasting effects."

Of course! The TARDIS would be the true test. Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe I'd died? I didn't know, but I surely wasn't going to miss out on the chance to see the inside of the TARDIS, real or not. I gave a nod and went along with him. I suspected that he was in between companions at the moment, probably after Clara but before Bill, but I thought it impolite to ask. We went to the familiar blue box and he opened the door, leading the way inside.

I felt a surge of excitement rush through me as I saw it was just as it was on the show. "Can we go somewhere?" I found myself asking him as I looked around.

"Really? No bigger on the inside comments? Usually people can't get over that bit," The Doctor commented, looking like he was still trying to suss me out. I shook my head, taking everything in. I'd never felt so at home in my life.

"Maybe I'm not like most people?" I lamely offered.

"Certainly not. You're not even from this dimension, let alone this country," He told me matter of factly. He was just as clever in person.

"Very astute," I said with a smile. "Soooo..."

"So... I don't even know your name, but you seem to know a lot about me," He mentioned, walking over in front of me at the TARDIS console.

"Gemma, " I said, offering my hand to him. "Gemma Larkin," I introduced.

"Well, Gemma Larkin, let's get you checked over in the medical room and then we'll see where we might end up, shall we?" The Doctor offered and I was more than eager to agree. It didn't matter how I'd gotten there. I was living the dream and I was going to enjoy every moment.

* * *

Strains of music echoed in the TARDIS and I followed the sound back towards the console room. It was so easy to get lost amongst the seemingly endless rooms, so I was thankful to have the haunting melody as my guide. When I reached the console room, I found the Doctor standing next to his amp, back turned to me as he strummed his guitar. I waited until he'd finished until I spoke.

"That was ' _Clara_ ', wasn't it?" I asked and he immediately turned to me. I hadn't meant to startle him so. "The, uh... The song, I mean. That's what you call it - ' _Clara_ '... because of her?"

He took his guitar and gingerly placed it back on its stand. "Yes," He answered. "You know of her too?"

I could hear the ache of desperation in his voice. He couldn't remember her. He knew of their adventures. He knew of their friendship. He knew just enough to make the loss that much more painful.

"I know about all of them. You know, you could probably access my memories, couldn't you? Maybe see her again? At least maybe find enough there to trigger your own?" I offered, despite knowing it wasn't how things were supposed to go. Then again, I'd never been meant to be there at all, so things already were off course.

He was quiet for a while, contemplating it. "Are you her?" He finally asked. "My impossible girl?"

Why would he ever think that I was- _of course_! Clara had gone into his timestream. She would have known so much about him and every face he'd been before. Maybe he thought she was putting on an act to have one last adventure with him?

"No, I'm so sorry. I'm not her, " I apologized and I could see the brief moment of hope dashed from his features.

I knew then I couldn't stay. I knew too much about his past and his future. Even though I was so sure none of this was real, that pain... That longing and anguish... That was real. There was nothing that I could say or do to change it. Everything I'd already seen in the show and knew to happen to him was a fixed point. We could travel, but I'd only be delaying the inevitable. He'd still meet Bill. Wonderful, brilliant, tragic Bill. I knew I would never be able to stand by and allow the Doctor to go blind or to allow the Master to let Bill be converted into a Cyberman. If I couldn't allow that to happen, I certainly wouldn't be able to let the Doctor go when it was time for him to regenerate. He was my Doctor. Seeing that look in his eyes confirmed it. It was all too much. It was far too real.

"We should investigate the rift... See about getting me home," I finally said to him.

"Of course, Gemma," He agreed quietly, looking even more resigned than before.

"It's not that I don't want to stay with you... To travel with you, but your life's already been written and I'm not supposed to be in it," I was quick to add as he moved to the console and pressed a few buttons. I reached out and placed my hand on his. "You need someone who doesn't know what's coming. And you'll find them, I promise you." Bill and Nardole would be there for him soon enough, I was sure. "Until then, you've got me. One adventure to get me home. And who knows how long that might take us, yeah? Maybe days or weeks..." I offered and the Doctor smiled at that.

"We'll take our time then," He agreed. "We wouldn't want you to end up somewhere else you shouldn't be," He said. And so it was agreed. He reached out and moved the lever. The familiar _vworp vworp_ noise filled the room. One last adventure with the Doctor himself. I surely needed to make it count.


	5. Doctor When? Where?

A/N: Originally posted on Reddit.

[EU] A police telephone box materializes into your bathroom while you're taking a shower, a man wearing a bowtie steps out.

* * *

The hot steam of the shower had fogged up the mirror and the sweet scent of pomegranate body wash wafted throughout the bathroom. I'd always taken long showers. It helped me to think and to unwind. Today was no exception. When I heard the _vworp vworp_ noise, I thought that maybe it was a neighbor's music that was too loud. There was a creak of a door and I knew that had to be coming from inside the room. I peered around the shower curtain, daring to peek my head out. Much to my surprise, there was a big blue police box filling much of the remaining space in my bathroom and a man peeking out from the door of it.

"Oh... Hello... Huh. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere," He said, glancing around the now cramped space of the room.

I was still staring at him in shock. How had that police box gotten in my bathroom? And how had it gotten there without me taking any notice?

"Miss, do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I asked you first."

"You're in my bathroom!"

"Yes, yes, I gathered that. I'm the Doctor, by the way," He offered. "Do you at least mind telling me _when_ I am?" He asked.

"When? It should be around ten at night."

"Yes, but the year?"

"The _year_? Why wouldn't you know what year it is?" I couldn't make sense of the bewildering man.

"Let's just say I've gone a bit off course," The Doctor informed. "Humour me then? The year? The location? And perhaps your name?"

"It's 2018. You're in America in my _bathroom_ and my name is Cameron," I told him. I went back behind the curtain and turned off the shower, finally stopping the water. I peeked my head back out again. "Do you mind handing me those towels?" I asked him a little awkwardly.

The man got out a little hesitantly out of the box and he reached over to the towel rack. He looked up to the ceiling as he handed me my towels. "There you are," He said, still not looking my way as if he was *just* realizing he'd dropped in on me in the shower and completely naked.

I took the towels and disappeared behind the curtain again, putting my hair up and then firmly wrapping the other towel around me so I was fully covered. I opened up the shower curtain completely and saw he was still there, still staring up at the ceiling tiles.

"Uh, so... _Doctor_... Do you think we can squeeze around your box to get out of the bathroom?" I asked, seeing there wasn't much space left.

He looked around, seeming to appraise the situation. "Tell you what... I've got a better idea," He said. "Come in," He said, moving to get back into his box.

"I'm soaking wet and you're a stranger that's just popped into my bathroom and you expect me to get into that tiny police box with you?" I asked him with a look.

"Oh, believe me, it's quite roomy," He assured, opening the door wide enough to let me look in.

I gasped, seeing inside. It had to be an illusion or some sort of trick. There was no way it was that big. I ventured in out of sheer curiosity. Little did I know that was the beginning of the best adventure of my life.


End file.
